Marvellous Things I
by amber belle
Summary: In which we find out who George takes to the Yule Ball.


**A/N: **The idea for this story (and all subsequent stories in this series) stemmed from several things: first, it's never been said who George Weasley went to the Yule Ball with in GoF, which is strange considering how obvious it was when Fred asked Angelina. Second is the fact that it has been stated by J. K. Rowling that there is another girl in the Gryffindor dorm with Hermione, Lavender and Parvati – however, she said this girl was unimportant to the story, and thus is not mentioned. Third is the name 'Moon', which is in the first book, during the Sorting – this person is not mentioned again in the Harry Potter series, making it easy to turn them into any character. All these combined made Sophie Moon – my OC who could feasibly be canon.

If you're still reading by this point, enjoy the story ;)

**Disclaimer: **All that you recognise is J. K. Rowling's – all that you don't is mine. The title, Marvellous Things, is from the song of the same name by Eisley.

_**

* * *

Marvellous Things: George**_

* * *

"Mr. Weasley! _Mr. Weasley!_" 

George came back to reality with a jolt to find Professor Flitwick standing over him (as much as a wizard who uses a pile of books to stand on every class can, anyway), and his twin brother, Fred, poking him in his side. He put an innocent and charming expression on his face, and smiled winningly at Professor Flitwick.

He wasn't fooled.

"Now that you've decided to come back to earth, Mr. Weasley, please concentrate for the rest of the lesson – I have a very important announcement to make and I need everyone's attention," he squeaked.

George put a very serious expression on his face and looked directly at Flitwick, who wasn't fazed – five and a half years of teaching the twins had been very good for the teachers at Hogwarts. They barely batted an eyelid at _anything _these days.

"Now that I have _everyone's_ attention," said Flitwick, giving George a look, before continuing, "As part of the tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, the school will be having a Yule ball on Christmas Day. You will be expected to behave appropriately -" again with the look - honestly, Flitwick seemed to think George was some kind of _troublemaker_ "- and to represent Hogwarts to our guests. The ball is open to fourth years and up -" this time, it was Fred who shot him a look, but George ignored him and continued to focus on Flitwick "- but you may invite someone younger if you wish. Now that that's out of the way, copy the notes on _Quintessence: a Quest_ from the board…"

As people started pulling out quills and parchment and ink, George sank happily back into his daydream. A smile was spreading across his face as he thought of the object of his affections, when he was rudely interrupted _again_, this time by Fred.

"I know who you fancy," he sang childishly in his ear. George panicked slightly. _Stay cool, mate,_ he told himself.

"What of it?"

"Nothing," said Fred, grinning deviously (or trying to, anyway – he just ended up looking goofy), "Are you going to ask her to the ball?"

George opened his mouth, then shut it, shrugging. He certainly _wanted_ to ask her. Whether she would say yes was another question. Letting his mind wander, he slowly pulled out his parchment, and absentmindedly dipped it in Fred's ink.

Sophie Moon was a Gryffindor in Ron's year, although neither he nor his mates knew her that well. As far as George knew, most of her friends were in other houses, and she'd never really gotten close to anyone in her dorm – though this was hardly surprising, since, if you took out Hermione (who was stubbornly loyal to Harry and Ron, and bad at communicating with girls), all you were left with were Parvati and Lavender, who had a rather annoying tendency to giggle - a lot.

He watched absently as a spot of ink fell on his parchment, ruining the notes he'd scribbled down - though he doubted they made much sense anyway. If he wanted a chance at going to the ball with Sophie, he would have to ask her soon– she had become quite popular with the boys over the past few months, despite being only fifteen, although he doubted she had noticed that – for a Gryffindor, she was surprisingly modest.

Just then, the bell rang, jolting George unpleasantly out of his reverie. Was he _ever_ going to get to finish his daydream? He sighed as he made his way over to the door and followed Fred into the crowded hall.

"So," asked Fred, "_are_ you going to ask her?"

George swallowed. What was it that they said about Gryffindors being brave?

"I suppose so," he answered uncertainly.

"Off you go then," said Fred cheerfully, pushing his twin in the direction of where Sophie was talking to Neville Longbottom. That was brotherly love for you.

"What, now?" he asked.

"Do you want to go with her or not? Yes, _now_, before someone else does."

That was a good point. George squared his shoulders, summoned his Gryffindor courage, and strode through the crowd until he caught up with the two fourth years.

"Sophie!"

"Oh! Hi, George," she said, turning around. Her hair was up, but it was falling in light brown wriggles around her face – George watched, fascinated, as she reached up and pushed a piece out of her eyes, only to have it fall right back where it was – and her grey eyes were warm and friendly, and just a bit breathtaking against her fair skin. He shook himself out of his daze and smiled, hopefully charmingly.

"Can I have a quick word?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at lunch, Nev," she said to Neville, who grinned and nodded, before disappearing into the crowd heading towards the Great Hall. George pulled Sophie into an empty classroom, running through cool, suave opening lines in his mind.

"Have you heard about the Yule Ball yet?" he asked, turning to face her. He could feel the tips of his ears going red – that sounded incredibly lame.

"Yeah, McGonagall just told us," she said, looking at him curiously.

"Good – great," George said, awkwardly. _Get a grip,_ he told himself. It was just Sophie Moon, who laughed at his and Fred's antics, who was friends with Neville, who was the sweetest girl he'd ever met. So. _Get a grip._

"Listen, I was – ah – wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me. To the ball, I mean, as a date, not as friends. Although if you just want to go as a friend, I – um – well, I would be fine with that. But I'd rather it be a da -"

His ramblings were cut-off by Sophie placing her hand over his mouth, a smile on her lips and amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You're rambling," she said. George nodded as she took her hand away from his mouth, and he missed the warmth immediately.

"I know," he said softly, smiling sheepishly. "I'm a bit nervous."

"I make you nervous?" asked Sophie, her smile becoming a grin.

"Erm – yes," George answered, ears going pinker, watching as she blushed lightly, thinking she looked very pretty.

"Well, then," she said, very quietly, looking up at him and catching his eye, and the look in her eyes was enough to take his breath away.

And George leant forward and pressed his lips against hers softly, and Sophie put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, and George lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, and everything stopped, just for a moment –

And then they broke apart, and Sophie breathed, "Yes," and her eyes shone with something that he couldn't quite place.

And George got the feeling that this was the best day of his life.

* * *

**A/N: **The companion piece to this, written from Sophie's point of view, can be found in my profile. Feel free to review - I'd like to know how you like Sophie Moon! 


End file.
